prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Suite pretty cure musical
Suite Pretty Cure! Musical((スイートプリキュア 音楽.♪ Suīto PuriKyua musecal♪?) is the fan sequel of the eighth Pretty Cure series, http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Suite_Pretty_Cure%E2%99%AA%7Csuite precure created by cure prism.Japanese anime series and the eighth series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation. The series theme is music. Plot Hibiki and Kanade are two friends who grew up together in Kanon Town. Very different in their personalities, they share one thing in common: A connection to music. No matter how different they are or how much their differences cause them to quarrel, they both continue to share loving hearts. One day they meet Hummy, who is sent to the Human World from Major Land to collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness. They have to instantly transform into Pretty Cures to resist the threats and evil music from Yami. Can they stop the Melody of Madness from disrupting their peaceful town, and can their warped friendship measure up to the bonds of Pretty Cure Characters Pretty Cures Hojo Hibiki (北条 響 Hōjō Hibiki?) is 14 years old and has a cheerful personality. She excels at sports, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is Cure Melody. Minamino Kanade (南野　奏 Minamino Kanade?) is 14 years old, and she is Hibiki's childhood friend. Kanade is a excellent student, but she is not really good at sports. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. She dreams of being a pastry chef and take over her parents' shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats. Her alter ego is Cure Rhythm. Siren (セイレーン Seireen?) / Ellen Kurokawa (黒川エレン Kurokawa Eren?) is a former Cat-like Fairy of Songs. Although she was born in Major Land and knows Hummy, she, at some point, betrayed the Major Land and allied Mephisto. She then realizes her mistakes and betrays Mephisto for Hummy's sake. Her strong feelings of friendship with Hummy turned her into a Cure and now a human. Her alter ego is Cure Beat. Shirabe Ako (調辺 アコ Shirabe Ako?) is a student in Kanon Elementary, same class with Souta Minamino. She is very mature for her age, but also very cold and not above handing out lectures, particularly towards Hibiki and Kanade. She masks as a mysterious fighter who rescues Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm since episode 11 and attacks with colorful piano keys. She often assists the Pretty Cures if they are trapped, but leaves them to finish off the Negatones. Her origin and status are unknown, and she has declared that she won't partner herself with the Pretty Cures until the moment is right. She also doesn't seem to speak, as her Fairy Tone partner, Dodory, does all the talking. In the event of episode 35, to stop Mephisto's riot, she declares her identity and claims that she is Mephisto's daughter. She turned into Cure Muse and awoken her father from his hypnosis. She rejected to join the Cures, but when they say that she's not alone, she decides to fight along with them. Her alter ego is Cure Muse '''and the Mask Cure.' '''Yagami Melody'(八神 メロディー yagame merodii English: Yagami Abigail.)is a student in Kanon Elementary with Shirabe Ako and Souta Minamino.She is immature for a 8 years old.She often assists the Pretty Cures when they are in trouble when she is dark melody in disguise and also help the cure deafeat the negatones whenever they want to thank her she myseterisly disappers.In episode 24 she decide to join the precure.Her alter ago is dark Melody( Abigail ) and cure harmony.Her theme color is purple. Mascots Hummy (ハミィ Humii?) is a female cat-like Fairy of Songs, and the partner of both Hibiki and Kanade. She is the annual singer of the Melody of Happiness and Best friend of Siren. Hummy is sent to the human world to search and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness and she met both Kanade and Hibiki to help her collect. Antagonists/Wilt Apostles Yami (闇yamee?) is the king of the Minor Land. He attempts to make the Melody of Happiness into the Melody of Sadness to turn all worlds tragic, and to fulfill his taste of music. He was actually a pawn and was hypnotized. Before he was brainwashed, he was the King of Major land and husband of Aphodite and father of Ako. He soon was back to normal and dearly loves Ako very much. Trio the Minor (トリオ・ザ・マイナー Torio za Mainaa?) is a trio, who worked Mephisto, and also worked with Siren. They sing in unison rather than speak individually. They used worked in Major Land as the Three Musketeers, but now they betrayed Major Land and joined Mesphisto and their mission is to gather the Notes to make the Melody of Sadness. The members are: :Bassdrum (バスドラ Basudora?) - Is one of the members. He has deep voice, when singing. He has a green beard, which has a similar haircut as his hair. :Baritone (バリトン Bariton?) - Is one of the members. He is smart, and has a cool personality. He has blue hair. :Yami (Yamee闇 ?) - Is one of the members. He has a pitched voice, when singing. :After his friends, and Mephisto turn good again, he is revealed to be the spy, from Noise of Evil, :however, later he turns good again. He has pink hair. Items Cure Modules - A transformation device used by all four Cures. Miracle Belltier - Rod like weapon used by Melody. Fantastic Belltier - Rod like weapon used by Rhythm. Love Guitar Rod - Rod like weapon used by Beat. (both cure muse and cure harmony both don't have items)